


Self Sacrifice

by CursedWithNoKnowledge



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Child Abuse, Family, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Hurt Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sad Richie Tozier, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedWithNoKnowledge/pseuds/CursedWithNoKnowledge
Summary: Richie finds himself cornered by Pennywise and is faced with two options- let his friends live out their worst nightmares, or go with Pennywise and his friends stay safe. Richie obviously goes for the latter. Will the rest of the losers be able to find him before it's too late?





	Self Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the IT fandom so the characters may not be fully in character, so just like bear with me :)

Two weeks. Two weeks since he was taken from his home. Two weeks that Richie had been stuck in the sewers. Stuck in the sewers with that fucking clown. Every day so far had been the same thing. Get shown that his friends were still safe. Then get beaten senseless. It was an endless cycle of relief and then pain. Relief. Pain. Relief. Pain. He was hanging from the rocks by chains wrapped around his arms. His feet were about a 6 foot away from the floor to ensure that there was no way to escape. He was alone now. His beatings for day were over. He had blood all over him, and his whole body ached, but at least the rest of the losers were safe.

"Guys are you sure that Richies just ill? I mean, I was just thinking that even when he's ill he answers our messages, but last time he was ill he came back to school within a couple of days even though he hates school. And have any of you had any replies in the past two weeks?" Beverly said as they sat in Ben's living room. The losers looked at each other and all shook their heads.  
"The last message I got was Richie telling me that he wasn't going to be coming school for a while" Eddie said, and everyone's faces switched to a look of concern.  
"Let's g-g-go check on h-h-him. He'd d-d-do the same f-f-for us" Bill said, and everyone got up, ran out of Ben's house and got their bikes.

When they got to Richies house, it was empty. There was no lights on, the doors were locked, and the blinds all closed. They knew Richies parents usually stayed out for days at a time, getting drunk in all the pubs in and around Derry, but Richie would always stay in. Mike went and pounded on the door. "Richie! Rich! Open up, it's the losers!" he shouted, but there was no reply. "Richie if you don't answer we're going to have to break the door down!" Ben shouted. Still, there was no response. Mike picked the lock to the door, and the door slowly creaked open. It was dark in the house. It looked like no one had been in there for days. Stanley walked until he found the light switch, and the light turned on instantly.  
"RICHIE!" Beverly shouted up the stairs. Again, there was no reply. With Mike and Bill leading the way, they walked up the stairs and went over to Riches bedroom. Eddie opened the door and turned the light. It flickered and then turned on. They looked around in silence, searching for any evidence of Richie. Bill felt something drip down onto his cheek. He wiped it off of his face and looked down at his finger. It was red. He looked up and went pale. "G-g-guys". The others all looked up and saw what Bill was looking at. It was something written in blood. 'Wouldn't you like to know what he'd do to save you'.

"RICHARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Wentworth Tozier shouted up the stairs. Richie rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs. "What do you want now, I'm not your fucking sla-" Richie began, but was cut off by a sharp slap. "You'll do as I say you little faggot" Wentworth hissed at Richie. Richie eyes widened comically as his dad's face split into a horrifying grin. "That's right Richard. I found out that my son is a fucking fairy. How do you think this makes our family look huh? Fucking FAGGOT" Wentworth said as he began to kick Richie.  
"Dad! Dad I'm sorry! Please, stop!" Richie cried as his dad kicked him repeatedly in the face, stomach, and legs. Richie curled up and began to cry. Wentworth stopped kicking him for a minute, and Richie relaxed. He realised what a big mistake that was. He was dragged up by the throat and his dad held him against the wall. He began to struggle against his dad's strong grip.  
"Dad! Please I can't- I can't- breathe" Richie gasped out.  
"I didn't raise you to be a fucking pussy. Stop crying and go to your fucking room. You know what ll happen if you don't stay quiet about this." Wentworth said as he dropped Richie to the ground. Richie gasped for air, and scrambled up the stairs as fast as he possibly could.

Richie gasped as he woke up. He looked around the sewers, his vision still blurry.  
"I know your dirty little secret Richie" It said from below him. He looked down and saw Pennywise standing there, a malicious grin on his face. Richie struggled to keep his eyes off of the clown. "How would the losers feel if they knew that you are a fairy Richie? Wouldn't they be sad. Oh so very sad. Boo hoo hoo" The clown giggled and growled. Richie still didn't say a word. "Why aren't you speaking Richie? Do you not want to talk to me? I don't have any friends, why won't you be my friend Richie?" It paused for a moment as he got closer to Richie. "Isn't it ironic that the one way to shut up the trash mouth is to trash mouth him?" The clown laughed, it echoed off of the walls, echoes through Richies ears, down his throat. He gasped for air and just as he was about to black out, he was able to breathe again. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in The Aladdin. It was old, and almost empty. He looked around and saw the losers lying on the floor. Dead. He scrambled back from them. He was just at the door, he got to his hands and feet, when a cold bony hand wrapped itself around Richies wrist. He tried to turn around and saw the face of Bill. The undead Bill grabbed him and threw him onto the floor, showing strength that Bill didn't have when he was alive. He saw the other losers climb over to him. "Mike! Ben! Eddie! Bev! Bill, Stan! Why are you doing this? Let me go, please let me go! I thought we were friends! We're the losers club remember?" Richie begged as Ben and Stan held down his arms and legs.  
"Now why do you think that we'd want to be friends with a fucking faggot Tozier?" 'Beverly' said as the other losers began to beat the shit out of Richie. Richie tried to shout for help, but no sound came out. Suddenly, they all fell to the ground. Richie stood up and checked all of their pulses. There was nothing. They were dead. Richie began to cry again. They had hurt him, but they were still his friends. He then fell to the ground too, and his vision went black. He woke up again, still in the sewers, and still with all of the injuries that the 'losers' had given him.  
"Makes you sad. All your friends are gone. Goodbye. Goodbye. No more tears" Pennywise said as he bought one do his claws across Richies cheekbone. He gasped in pain as the skin split open and more blood bagan to run down his face. "Don't touch me" Richie attempted to spit out, but it came out as more of a gasp. Pennywise mimed a tear falling down his face. The clown grabbed Richies arm from above his head and squeezed it, not letting go until he heard the bone break, until he head Richies scream of pain. He watched as Richie writhed around in pain, and when he was finally satisfied with Richies condition, he scuttled off into the darkness of the sewers, leaving Richie to try and shift all of his weight to his non broken arm.

"I fucking hate this place" Stanley muttered under his breath as they rolled up to the Neibolt House. Beverly rolled her eyes as they all dumped their bikes outside the gate to the house. They walked up to the door and prepared themselves for what they might see. Mike opened the door and they walked around. There was blood everywhere, and Eddie gasped as he spotted Richies glasses carelessly dropped on the floor. There was blood on the lenses, and, although Eddie knew it was unlikely, he prayed that it wasn't Richies blood. He put them in his fanny pack and took a deep breath before he ran over to the well where the others were all waiting. They looked at each other, took a deep breath, and jumped down.

They got down to the sewers and began to walk through the gray waters. They walked in silence, shining their torch lights in every corner, because no matter what, they were going to find Richie. They got back into the place where they had thought they defeated Pennywise- And saw Richie chained up by his arms. He looked awful. He was passed out, his head down, limp. He had blood all over his face, and bruises covered most of his body. His left arm had been bent to an unnatural angle, and he had cuts all over him. He was even skinnier than usual, to an unnatural extent. They ran over to him and tried to get him down- that was, before they heard Pennywise. "So, you finally came to look for your Trashmouth huh? Yknow, when I beat him senseless, he called out for you. He begged you for help, and none of you came. I knew you were coming, so I had one last thing to do. He thinks I killed you! He thinks that you all came back to life just to beat him up, and then you all died again. You should have heard him begging for you all to stop. It was amazing" he said as he laughed manically, and the losers looked horrified. "And do you want to know why he went through all of this? Do you? Why he willing went along with this whole thing? Why he willing went through with all of this pain?" he continued, and the losers reluctantly nodded, "He did this to keep all of you safe! I told him that if he didn't come with me, they you'd all face your worst nightmares!" he cackled, "Please you can't take me, kill me if you need to, but don't touch any of them, please, I'm begging you" he mocked, and everyone instantly felt guilty. "But its ok, because if you want your little Tozier boy back, you can have him!" Pennywise shouted, and instantly Richie fell the 7 meters to the ground. They ran to catch him, but they weren't quick enough. They watched as Richie hit the floor with a sickening crack. They ran back over to Richie, and when they turned around, Pennywise was gone. Maybe if Richie didn't have a life threatening amount of injuries, they would have looked for the clown, but right now, Richie was in danger. Mike, Bill, Ben, and Beverly took it in turns to carry him back through the sewers. They ran out of the front door and grabbed their bike. Bill carefully put Richie in the basket of Mike's bike and they quickly rode to the nearest hospital. Mike hit a bump and Richies eyes flutters for a second, before he whispered a single, 'it hurts' and then fell back unconscious. Mike sped up and the others hurried to catch up with him. They burst into the hospital, Richie being carried in Mike's arms. He was instantly takes away from Mike, who wanted to make sure that Richie was safe, but knew that the doctors needed to help him, and reluctantly let go. Richie was carried away on a gurney into a far off room. The losers all collapsed in a chair and let themselves breathe. Richie would be okay. Hopefully. They were informed that the surgery would take a while, and even after that they wouldn't be allowed to see him until at least 9am the following morning. So they attempted to rest, although it was hard to sleep knowing that there was a chance that one of their closest friends would die. But still, they managed to fall asleep simply out of sheer exhaustion.

Richie woke up in a hospital room. He didn't know why he was there, but he looked at th clock and saw that it was 10:25am. He looked around and saw his friends all around him. Beverly and Ben were leaning on each other in a chair in a corner, Mike and Eddie were sat in the two chairs either side of his bed, and Stan and Bill were slouched on a couch. Richie softly tapped Eddie's shoulder, and Eddie shot up. "Richie" he breathed out gently. "Hey Eddie Spaghetti" Richie croaked out, and at that, Eddie began to cry. The others woke up at the sound of Eddie's tears and ran over. The they saw that Richie was awake, and all gasped. Beverly hugged him, and even thought it hurt to move, he hugged her back. Stan looked like he was about to cry, then ran over and also hugged Richie. "Don't ever do that again" he whispered in Richies ear, and Richie felt one of Stans tears drop onto his cheek. "Its OK guys, I'm ok" Richie croaked out, and at this, Bill spoke up, "No R-r-richie it's n-not alright! Y-y-you sacrificed yourself f-f-for us, and you think t-t-t-hat it's completely o-o-OK, and n-n-now you're hurt really bad!" Bill said as he too broke down. The rest of them broke at this, and cried as they held Richie tight." Seriously Richie, don't ever fucking think of pulling anything as fuckin stupid as this ever again" Beverly said quietly but sternly, "You know the only reason that we survived it the first time was because we were together" Richie nodded and hung his head in shame. Beverly saw this and quickly spoke again. "Just because I think it was fucking stupid, it was also so so so selfless. But we love you, OK? I don't know what we would do if we lost you Richie" she said and everyone nodded in agreement. " I'm sorry" Richie muttered as he began to cry. The other losers were shocked. They hadn't ever seen Richie cry. "Chee, what's wrong?" Ediie asked, and although they thought it was a stupid question, they didn't get the answer they expected.  
"If I tell you the other reason I went with it, you have to promise that you won't hate me" Richie said, and the others all promised to stay. "Okay," Richie began, "My dad found out I'm a stupid fucking fag, then he beat me senseless and has been for the past 7 months, my mom is an alcoholic, no one in my family wants me anymore, my mom wishes she had a girl, and I've been cutting for the past year" Richie said quickly, and the losers stared at him in shock. They stood in silence for a minute, before the silence was broken.  
"Show us your wrists Richie" Stanley said quietly, and Richie turned his one good arm over and they all saw the hundreds of tiny scars all over his arms. "Rich" Mike whispered as he hugged Richie lightly, careful not to hurt his broken arm. They all followed, hugging Richie for the third or fourth time in the past ten minutes.

"Richie, you know we don't care who you live, we don't care where you come from, we only care about you, okay?" Ben said, and Richie slowly nodded. The other all looked worried still, but we're satisfied with his answer. 

They had all fallen asleep around Richies bed, and as Richie looked around, he realised that even though his biological family was shit, the losers club, the family that he had chosen, was the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
